


Monika has seven espressos

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: What was supposed to be a regular club meeting is thrown out of the window when Monika shows up, having drunken too much coffee.





	Monika has seven espressos

“Hey, Emery! Guess what I’ve got!”

Sayori bounces up to her childhood friend, hiding something behind her back.

Emery taps his chin in thought. “Is it the rare trading card you’ve been telling me about all week?”

“What? No, that’d be silly!” Sayori shakes her head. “There’s no way I’d bring something that valuable out of my house! Nah, I’ve got something just as awesome though!”

“Check it out!” Sayori brandishes a box of Pocky, pulling a single stick out with her teeth. “Want a sweet, sweetie?”

“S-Sayori...!” Emery blushes, subconsciously gripping at the cuffs of his sleeves. “W-We can’t do that here! Yuri and Natsuki will see…”

“Oh, come on!” Natsuki huffs from the other side of the room. “We all know what’s going on between you two. We saw what you were doing after the festival ended.”

“A-Ah!” Sayori gasps. “B-But!”

Emery laughs bashfully. “I guess we really weren’t discreet or anything… but it’s not like we’re the only ones who held hands! You and Y-“

Before Emery can finish his sentence, the door slides open loudly, revealing Monika. Her pupils are narrow, unsettlingly so with how wide her eyes are. A huge grin is plastered across her face, and her breathing is fast and shallow.

“H-H-Hey friends!” she says a little bit too enthusiastically. “H-H-How are w-we all t-t-today?”

“Oh, hi Moni-“ Sayori starts to say, but Monika cuts her off.  
“Too slow! Haha!” she runs around the room before abruptly stopping at the front of the room. “Okay, Everyone! It’s time to sh-share p-p-poems! Now, now, now! Go, go, go!”

She claps for emphasis with every repetition. Natsuki scratches her head, raising an eyebrow in concern.

“Uh… Monika, are you feeling alright?”

“Never better!” Monika lets out an unsteady laugh. “I’ve got enough energy to last, like, seventeen and a half club meetings!”

“That’s great and all, but… what did you-“

“I had like, seven espressos before this!” Monika giggles erratically.

“S-Seven?!” Yuri shouts in shock, before retreating from the volume of her own voice. “U-Um, that’s not healthy, Monika…”

“Ah, psh! Who cares what the _squares_ taking away all the caffeine think?” Monika waves dismissively. “All that matters is poem time! Poem! Poem! Poem!”

Monika reaches into her bag, and pulls out several sheets of paper. She dashes around the room, and slaps a paper down in front of the other club members.

“I made multiple copies of my poem so everyone can read it at the same time! That’s called efficiency!” she smiles proudly to herself, bringing a closed fist to her chest. “Sayori! Where’s your poem?”

“Uwa!” Sayori fumbles awkwardly through her bag, trying to find her notebook. “I found it! It’s-“  


“Not fast enough!” Monika points outward, shaking her head. “Okay, we’re gonna try something different now!”

“Monika, you haven’t even given us enough time to read your-“ Natsuki tries to say.  


“What, are you guys _still_ on those?’ Monika says in disbelief. “Nah, we’re gonna rearrange the room now!”

Monika whizzes around the room, pulling desks towards the back wall. “We’ve got to make room for all of the words to come out! Quick, start pushing everything to the walls!”

The rest of the club simply stares at Monika, unsure of whether they should help her or get help _for_ her. After moving about half the desks to the sides of the room, Monika claps her hands loudly in the centre of the room.

“Alright, now I want you all to swap places! So Natsuki, you’re gonna trade with Sayori and be the childhood friend, and Sayori you need to pout and hit on Yuri!”

“M-Monika!” Yuri stutters, “Th-This is completely inappropriate!”  


Monika places her hands on her hips, scrunching her eyes up. “I don’t see much pouting from you guys! Are you sure you’re literature club material?”

Sayori gets up and crosses her arms, and tries to speak in a cutesy voice. “U-Uh… naps are literature!”

“Hey!” Natsuki looks over at Sayori. “I don’t sound like that!”

“Well done, Sayori!” Monika claps again, laughing. “You get five points and 10 minutes in the cupboard with Emery!”

“H-Hold on, I never agreed to that…” Emery stammers, his face flushing a deep crimson.

“Okay, Sayori, ask Emery if he wants to… wants to…”

Monika lets out a soft yawn, covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyes start to droop, and she slouches slightly.

“Y’know… I think today… that’s good enough…”

She yawns again before slumping down to the floor. Lazily removing her blazer, she pulls her bag close to her and hugs it. “Good work, everyone… your next assignment isssssssss…”

Within moments, Monika is curled up on the floor, peacefully sleeping.

Everyone else in the room simply looks down at Monika, then back to each other, then back to Monika.

“Well…” Natsuki starts, placing a hand on her hip, “that was a thing that happened…”

“Do we just… go home now?” Emery asks.

Natsuki shrugs. “I guess…”

“Wait! We can’t just leave Monika like that!” Sayori exclaims, hopping down towards her. She grabs Monika’s blazer and folds it up neatly, then lifts Monika’s head up and rests her on top of it. Monika smiles in her sleep, rubbing her face against the blazer-pillow.

“You’re… all great… friends…”

The rest of the club can only smile at her. No one can deny that it’s adorable, even if she’s going through a caffeine crash.

“Okay, so…” Sayori clears her throat, “as vice president, I think I can declare today’s meeting successful! Let’s try to match today’s enthusiasm in the next meeting!”

Carefully, everyone files out of the clubroom, leaving Monika to snooze in the middle of the floor.


End file.
